Enigma del Angel de la Noche
by bianchixgokudera25
Summary: "Arco de la Maldición del Arcoiris" Mukuro y Byakuran se encuentran por lo tanto comienza una pelea, Vendice necesita tener menos estorbos y envía a uno de sus emisarios con un arma que podría salirse de control. Pasen y lean.
1. Oscura Noche: Conflicto

**Enigma del Angel de la Noche****.**

**By: **BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano, también algunas notas e ideas tomadas del Anime "Neo Genesis: Evangelión".

**Summary: **"Arco de la Maldición del Arcoiris" Mukuro y Byakuran se encuentran por lo tanto comienza una pelea, Vendice necesita tener menos estorbos y envía a uno de sus emisarios con un arma que podría salirse de control. Pasen y lean.

**Pareja****:** ByakuranxMukuro.

**Category**: M+

**Advertencia:** Semi-AU "Leve Universo Alternativo" vocabulario fuerte.

**N/A: **Hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"__._ Recuerdos_ del personaje _[xxx] _

**Cap ****1****. ****Oscura Noche****: ****Conflicto****.**

La noche, tranquila, serena, pero tambien la encargada de esconder secretos ya que es una confidente silenciosa, escuchará todo lo que no puedes cargar ya sea por el dolor o simplemente porque es un deseo que nunca se hará realidad. Bajo el mismo manto dos seres desean, muy dentro de sus corazones ese algo imposible, eso que por culpa del maldito orgullo o simplemente por "el que dirán los demás" no dejan que ese sentimiento salga a flote, es algo prohibido. De manera que ambos seres se sienten frustrados y la única manera de sacar ese malestar es con una buena pelea, situación que va a presentarse muy ponto ya que esos individuos se lanzaron a la oscura noche para buscar a un contrincante digno y poder molerlo a golpes.

_Kufufufu~ Veamos que guarda Namimori para mí, tal vez ave-kun debe estar patrullando, será un buen contrincante si se jugar mis cartas, es tan fácil de molestar_

Se movilizo rápidamente para la zona más allegada al centro, sabía que era tarde y todo incauto que se quisiera pasar de listo a robar u otro acto ilícito seria presa del prefecto, el actual guardián de la nube del próximo líder Vongola. Tal cual como predijo encontró al pelinegro mordiendo hasta la muerte a una pequeña banda. El peliazul se deleitaba con el espectáculo, el chico no tenía ni una pizca de piedad con ellos, les dio con todo, ni una pizca de cansancio. En ese momento recordó parte de la razón por la cual había salido, no pelearía con él, tenía que evitar a los del grupo de Sawada Tsunayoshi, estaban en plena batalla del Arcoíris y su equipo no estaba en la mejor situación, quería estar completo, gracias. Volvió a su andar por la ciudad, sin darse cuenta debido a las luces de los locales, los transeúntes, una que otra chica que le pedía pasar un rato divertido llegó al parque , no estaba para relajarse, solo quería matar su ansiedad. Resignado llegó a una de las tantas bancas y se sentó, su mirada héterocromatica paseaba por los alrededores y se quedó fija en el manto nocturno el cual por su característica era luna nueva, en pocas palabras muy oscura, muy a su gusto, nadie lo veía y podía cazar cómodamente.

_Nada esta noche eh? Es una lástima, tendré que regresar a casa con las manos vacías_

Fue en ese momento que sintió una presencia, una la cual estaba evitando a toda costa, sobre todo porque era la razón de su malestar. Saco su tridente y se puso en guardia. Frente a el apareció un joven de cabellera alborotada arriba y ojos lavanda, con un tatuaje en su ojo derecho, su vestimenta lo hacía ver como todo una estrella de rock, en su mano cargaba una bolsa de malvavisco y su brillante sonrisa era dirigida al otro que le miraba con recelo.

_Pero mira lo que me encuentro mientras doy un paseo por el parque…Mukuro-kun! ¿Me extrañaste? Yo si, estaba aburridísimo y deseaba jugar contigo, pero eres muy escurridizo_

_Kufufufu~ Pues el sentimiento es mutuo, estaba muy aburrido, salí a dar una vuelta pero jamás espere conseguirme con tan desagradable sorpresa, sin embargo estoy de humor…_

El peliazul se colocó en posición de batalla y le apunto con el tridente.

_Para patear tu dulce trasero y sacarte de una vez por todas de la competencia…_

_Jujujuju~ Mukuro-kun yo solo deseo jugar, las batallas dejémosla para cuando nuestros reloj nos avisen_

El otro no aguanto la provocación y se lanzó al ataque, el peli lavanda invoco a su dragón y sus pequeñas alas en su espalda se hicieron presentes, el dragón hacía de escudo y arma, se defendía de los ataques del peliazul que se hacían más intensos a cada momento. Por fuera se mostraban recios, sin embargo por dentro ambos sabían la verdad, una que negaban a cada segundo, por cada golpe otorgado, pero ¿Por qué a ellos? ¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿Por qué simplemente no podían enterrarlo como había hecho otras veces con sus sentimientos? Era molesto, frustrante, necesitaba golpearlo, de eso estaban seguros, era el deseo de los dos.

_!Nada mal Mukuro-kun, sigue así no quieras aburrirme!_

_!Juro que borrare esa sonrisa de tu cara payaso!_

El peli lavanda lanzo unas mini esferas de llamas de tipo cielo, las cuales el peliazul esquivaba diestramente, pero estas al explotar cubrían un rango donde una que otra le estaban causando pequeños cortes. Alguien más observaba la pelea, sabia de que esta contienda se daría lugar, pero no estaba seguro de aprovechar la oportunidad de derrotarlos ya que no eran unos adversarios que pudieran subestimarse, su arma era otro problema, hace poco había sido cedida y no era una cosa que pudiese usar a libre albedrío, pero eran órdenes y no podía cuestionarlas así que esperando una oportunidad donde uno de los ataques levanto una cortina de humo se coló entre ellos. Los peleadores sintieron que algo andaba mal y se detuvieron de inmediato, más bien uno de ellos estaba listo, con sus llamas al máximo ya que conocía muy bien esa presencia.

_Kufufufu~ ¿Ahora Vendice se dedica a arruinar la diversión a los demás?_

_Jujujuju~ ¿Qué se te ofrece Vendice? Que yo sepa no hemos quebrantado ninguna regla_

_He venido a eliminar a la competencia, Rokudo Mukuro y Byakuran Gesso serán descalificados_

_!Oya, oya eso ya lo veremos!_

El peliazul fue el primero en lanzarse al ataque, estaba enojado, ya que por fin había encontrado la oportunidad para desahogarse y venían a los que menos quería ver a interferir. Sus llamas de la niebla se hicieron más notorias, cosa que causó gracia al peli lavanda, le gustaba velo enojado, pero debido a que tenía que esquivarlo no podía detallarlo mejor, su cuerpo se mostraba más remarcado gracias a esas ropas tan rebeldes de cuero y esa playera blanca la cual ya estaba un poco sudada y se pegaba a su pronunciado abdomen bien definido, su cabello se veía un poco más largo y ya lo traía recogido con una coleta enchapada con remarcados góticos, lanzando cada golpe con su estilo único. Su mirada héterocromatica reflejaba rabia y cierto toque de decepción dejándolo dudando ¿Estaría enojado? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso en verdad deseaba seguir peleando con él? No estaba seguro, solo que dentro de el también e sentía molesto por esa basura que interrumpió su diversión. Saco a su dragón y salto en medio de la batalla y de manera altanera con su toque burlón les hablo a los otros.

_Nya~ Estoy aburrido, yo también quiero jugar.._

_No…Espera tu turno yo me encargare personalmente de Vendice_

_No me subestiméis_

Su voz de ultratumba resonó por el lugar, saco sus cadenas haciendo que los representantes de los otros grupos retrocedieran. Levanto su mano al cielo lanzando una invocación.

_Conocerán su fin… Encargado de los sueños de los humanos, _Yoru no Tenshi_ Leliel preséntate ante nosotros!_

Tanto el peli lavanda como el peliazul observaron como el cielo se caía frente a sus ojos, o más bien una sombra oscura la cual cubría el cielo, ese que al parecer era una noche sin luna, no más era una cortina. Cuando la sombra tomó forma, el astro nocturno que si estaba le dio resplandor suficiente para revelar la identidad de la sombra, lado del Vendice estaba el encargado de juzgarlos.

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** Bueno bueno, allí lo tienen un prólogo corto pero deseando que tenga algo de aceptación y por sobre todas las cosas que sea del agrado de las autoras a las cuales les dedico el fic ^^/ (Kansaki-sama es para usted y al parecer muy tarde para Sasha-chan TT_TT.. Bueno no importa, saque a Hibari porque ella lo adora también, a todas las fans del 10069 que me siguen espero les guste…. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Oscura Noche: Fuera de Control

**Enigma del Angel de la Noche****.**

**By: **BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano, también algunas notas e ideas tomadas del Anime "Neo Genesis: Evangelión".

**Summary: **"Arco de la Maldición del Arcoiris" Mukuro y Byakuran se encuentran por lo tanto comienza una pelea, Vindice necesita tener menos estorbos y envía a uno de sus emisarios con un arma que podría salirse de control. Pasen y lean.

**Pareja****:** ByakuranxMukuro.

**Category**: M+

**Advertencia:** Semi-AU "Leve Universo Alternativo" vocabulario fuerte.

**N/A: **Hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"__._ Recuerdos_ del personaje _[xxx] _

**Cap ****2****. ****Oscura Noche****: ****Fuera de Control****.**

_**Capitulo Anterior.**_

__Conocerán su fin… Encargado de los sueños de los humanos, Yoru no Tenshi Leliel preséntate ante nosotros!__

_Tanto el peli lavanda como el peliazul observaron como el cielo se caía frente a sus ojos, o más bien una sombra oscura la cual cubría el cielo, ese que al parecer era una noche sin luna, no más era una cortina. Cuando la sombra tomó forma, el astro nocturno que si estaba le dio resplandor suficiente para revelar la identidad de la sombra, lado del Vindice estaba el encargado de juzgarlos._

_**Ahora.**_

Frente a ellos y al lado del emisario de la ley de la mafia estaba de pie un joven de cabellera azabache que desafiaba la gravedad pero definido arriba, sus ojos eran zafiros brillantes que resaltaban en la noche usaba solo un pantalón de cuero negro que remarcaba su figura ya que no tenia camisa, sin embargo su vista estaba posada en las enormes alas negras que estaban abiertas, el guardia empezo su sentencia.

_Leliel te ordeno que enjuicies a los presentes que intentan interferir en la justicia impuesta por Vendicare_

Tanto el peli lavanda como el peli azul no podian apartar la mirada del ente que se las devolvia insistentemente. Dio unos pasos al frente y estiro sus alas tomando vuelo posicionandose entre ambos chicos, estos de inmediato se pusieron en guardia.

_Kufufufu~ Veo que Vindice nunca anda con juegos_

_Jujuju~Al parecer asi es Mukuro-kun ¿Puedes decirnos algo extraño?_

Dijo el albino refiriendose al chico alado que despues de mostrar una rostro sereno comenzó a sonreir, con una voz suave pero tan profunda que cavo dentro de los jovenes.

_Interesante..._

Alli salto hacia el peli azul, el cual ya tenia materializado su tridente pero no esperaba que su atacante tuviera un arma parecida, el choque provocó chispas en ambas armas, la fuerza impuesta por el contrario provocaba el forcejeo entre ellos y ambas miradas azul y heterocromatica estuviesen fijas, tratando de analizar la situacion aunque el ilusionista estaba nervioso, claro no demostrado para no parecer un cobarde.

_Kufufufu~¿Eres un imitador acaso?_

_¿Te duele el alma?_

En ese momento el no supo si fue por instinto o simplemente le disgusto que vieran su corazon lo empujó con fuerza haciendo retroceder al angel, el peli azul le miraba con mucha rabia, cosa que a el ser alado le saco una sonrisa. El peli lavanda se colocó a su lado en son de tregua temporal, sabian de sobra de lo que era capaz Vindice.

_Juju! Creo que primero te derrotaremos a ti y luego seguira tu jefe por interrumpir la diversion_

El emisario de la mafia levantó la voz.

_¿Que estas haciendo Leliel? !Destruyelos es una orden!_

_!A mi nadie me da ordenes!_

Lo que habia sido la imitacion del tridente del ilusionista lo transformó en un báculo el cual tenia entrelazado al sol y a la luna con dos cristales, en la figura del sol un ambar y en la de la luna un diamante, ambos resplandecian mientras señala a donde habia mandado a volar al emisario de la mafia. Volteó y empezo a avanzar nuevamente a donde estaban los jovenes pero la mirada era unicamente para el peli azul, nuevamente volvio a hablar alterando al otro con su pregunta.

_Mukuro ¿Te duele el corazón?_

_Pero ¿Como?..._

El peli azul estaba perdiendo el juicio, era imposible que bajo esa mascara de seguridad que usaba, ese ser lo haya descubierto, no podia entenderlo, pero esa mirada, habia algo alli que se le hacia familiar.

_O_

En una de las calles, la ultima de los Giglio Nero y el décimo lider de la Familia Vongola corrian apresuradamente.

_!Sawada-san apresurate Byakuran y Mukuro estan en peligro!_

_Uni pero ¿Porque no avisamos a los demas?_

_No hay tiempo, Vindice ha perturbado un poder que pondra en peligro a todos_

Ellos escucharon el estruendo, al parecer ya estaban cerca del lugar donde se encontraban los demás. No tardaron mucho después de doblar una esquina el emisario de la justicia de la mafia estaba levantándose de entre los escombros, mientras que el peliazul y el peli lavanda estaban defendiéndose de un ¿Angel?

_!Mukuro, Byakuran!_

_!Byakuran!_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi…_

_!Uni-chan…vete esto es peligroso!_

El ser alado observo a los recién llegados y luego poso su vista en el guardián de la prisión de Vendicare.

_!Vindice dile a tu jefe que nadie puede controlarme y si quiere ajustar cuentas que venga el mismo!_

El guardián solo hizo sonar sus cadenas en desacuerdo desapareciendo del lugar, luego el angel poso su mirada en la pequeña que observaba temerosa.

_Puedo asegurarte que de mi no deberías tener miedo ya que la sombra de la muerte esta encima de ti por heredar esa maldición, representante del cielo_

_¿C-Conoces a los arcobaleno?_

_Tú, también eres un representante del cielo y tu maldición no es muy diferente a la de ella, ambos están atados a las cadenas del odio por ser de la mafia, solo que ambos muestran un grado de pureza que jamás había visto, son realmente interesantes también_

Cuando se disponía a dar unos pasos hacia ellos, el peli lavanda desplego sus alas y voló para posicionarse frente a los pequeños (sii son pequeños Uni y Tsu-chan :3 ) sacando a su dragón le miro fieramente.

_No, no, es mejor que dejes tranquilo a los niños, viniste a pelear con nosotros y es lo que vas a hacer_

_!Byakuran por favor no lo provoques!_

_¿Que sucede Uni-chan? Acaso ¿tu lo conoces?_

_Y-Yo pensé que era una leyenda, escuche de el en Italia cuando me cuidaba mi nana_

Todos permanecieron en silencio para poder escuchar el relato de la pequeña lider de los Giglio Nero.

_Veras, ella me decía que la noche escuchaba las penas de las personas, que le podías confiar cualquier secreto ya que ella nunca te traicionaría por su voto de silencio sin embargo, si alguien llegaba a perturbarla, el emisario de la noche se encargaría de castigar a todos los causantes de las penas de aquellos quienes confiaron en ella_

_Entonces ¿El es el emisario que castigara a las personas?_

Soltó bastante asustado el chico peli castaño. El ángel miro de nueva cuenta al peli azul y de un salto voló hasta quedar cerca de el.

_Mukuro ¿Por qué sufres? Siempre veo tu cara triste y en tus ojos se refleja un inmensurable dolor_

Los presentes estaban asombrados como el trato hacia el peli azul era especial ¿Acaso significaba que Mukuro le confio su secreto a la noche? Por otro lado, el ilusionista se sentía traicionado, eso era solo su problema, nadie más tenía que enterarse y nuevamente salió a la carga contra el ser alado que respondió defendiéndose con su báculo.

_Oya, oya~ Creo que te confundes, yo no le he confiado nada a nadie y tu sola presencia me molesta_

_¿Es mi presencia la que te molesta? O ¿Acaso es la presencia de Gesso la que te tiene mas alterado?_

El peli azul libero mas niebla para crear unas grotescas ilusiones reales, claro no se midió y todos estaban presenciando esas espeluznantes escenas, la pequeña peli azul oscuro estaba abrazada del peli castaño, mientras que el peli lavanda miraba extrañado la escena, claro el sabia como molestar al ilusionista pero esto era sobrepasar los límites, además el ángel dijo ¿Gesso? ¿Por qué? Ellos estaban luchando pero el ilusionista no estaba así de molesto. El angel soltó un suspiro y con un empujon sus armas se separaron, allí el peli lavanda sintió algo y salió a prestar apoyo al ilusionista.

_Bien si no quieres decirme, lo hare a la fuerza…_

Para cuando el lider de los Gesso llego con el peli azul, el angel lanzó un hechizo sobre ellos.

_!Noche soy tus ojos, tus oidos, tu voz y tus manos, Asi como eres la confidente de muchos, la luz es la reveladora de todo aquello que callas para ellos...Alas de Luz y Oscuridad muestrense ante estas almas en pena..._

Dos rayos de luz, uno brillante y uno oscuro cayeron al rededor del ilusionista y del peli lavanda transformandose en dos enormes alas, una negra y una blanca. Ambos atacaron con sus llamas pero estos fueron anulados rapidamente, los pequeños gritaron desesperados al ver ese extraño ataque.

_!Byakuran!_

_!Byakuran, Mukuro!_

Pero en ese instante se vieron abrazados por el angel.

_Representantes del cielo diurno, yo me encargaré de ellos, pueden estar tranquilos. Jeje, ustedes dos son interesantes deseo quedarmelos pero ellos son mi prioridad asi que duerman, la noche les ofrece un arrullo para que sus corazones disfruten la quietud_

Cuando el angel termino de hablar sus alas cobijaban a los chicos en sus brazos, estos estaban profundamente dormidos. Los acomodo con cuidado en la pared que estaba mas cerca de el dejando en la mano de cada uno una pequeña pluma negra que brillaba. Luego observó que el hechizo lanzado ya tenia prisioneros a ambos guardianes.

_!Uni-chan, Tsunayoshi-kun!_

_!Uni, Vongola ¿Que les hiciste?!_

Gritó molesto el ilusionista, el ser alado se acercó a ellos.

_Solo los ponia a dormir, estaban muy asustados...Bien, es hora de irnos...Hechizo de supresión activado_

Las alas que los tenia atrapados los aprisionaron tanto que perdieron el conocimiento y un ala se pinto desde la garganta hasta el inicio de la mejilla, la blanca en Mukuro y la negra en Byakuran. Tomó los cuerpos y asi como habia descendido del cielo la oscuridad lo envolvio desapareciendo con ellos.

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** Bueno lo se dije que serian mas largos pero deseo ir con calma, ademas de no estar muy conforme con este estilo ya que es mi primera vez con Muku-chan y Byaku-chan, no quiero arruinarlo, de todas formas si me animo el siguiente sera mas largo ok? …. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.

Muchas gracias por los Favoritos, seguidores y alertas...Pero por sobre todo los reviews, son mi fuente de alimento jejeje...

Yukino-Chun-Li y Kansaki-sama, arigato por sus reviews me hcieron muy feliz.


	3. Oscura Noche Desaparecidos

**Enigma del Angel de la Noche****.**

**By: **BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano, también algunas notas e ideas tomadas del Anime "Neo Genesis: Evangelión".

**Summary: **"Arco de la Maldición del Arcoiris" Mukuro y Byakuran se encuentran por lo tanto comienza una pelea, Vindice necesita tener menos estorbos y envía a uno de sus emisarios con un arma que podría salirse de control. Pasen y lean.

**Pareja****:** ByakuranxMukuro.

**Category**: M+

**Advertencia:** Semi-AU "Leve Universo Alternativo" vocabulario fuerte.

**N/A: **Hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"__._ Recuerdos_ del personaje _[xxx] _

**Cap ****3****. ****Oscura Noche****: ****Desaparecidos****.**

_**Capitulo Anterior.**_

__!Uni-chan, Tsunayoshi-kun!__

__!Uni, Vongola ¿Que les hiciste?!__

_Gritó molesto el ilusionista, el ser alado se acercó a ellos._

__Solo los ponia a dormir, estaban muy asustados...Bien, es hora de irnos...Hechizo de supresión activado__

_Las alas que los tenían atrapados los aprisionaron tanto que perdieron el conocimiento y un ala se pinto desde la garganta hasta el inicio de la mejilla, la blanca en Mukuro y la negra en Byakuran. Tomó los cuerpos y asi como habia descendido del cielo la oscuridad lo envolvio desapareciendo con ellos._

_**Ahora.**_

El arcobaleno y el rubio ex-guardian del rayo de los Giglio Nero llegaron a la zona donde vieron ese extraño resplandor, habian salido debido a la ausencia de los chicos. Cuando giraron en la ultima esquina encontraron a la lider de los Giglio Nero y el futuro lider de los Vongola recostados a una pared profundamente dormidos.

_!Princesa!..._

_!Uni, Tsuna!..._

No hubo respuesta alguna, el rubio noto las plumas y cuando intento quitarsela recibio una descarga electrica.

_!Auch! ¿Pero que demonios es eso?_

_!Tsuna tambien lo tiene, intentare quitarle el de el!_

El camaleon se transformó en unos guantes de ule para tocar la pluma, pero fue inutil ya que recibio la misma descarga, eso era muy extraño, tomo a leon transformado en celular comunicandose con su ex-alumno.

_!Dino...!_

_"¿Que sucede Reborn?"_

_Envia rapido a Romario en el carro a la 6ta calle del conjunto residencial, Tsuna y Uni estan inconcientes y estoy solo con Gamma_

_"¿Como? Solo espera ya vamos"_

Se escuchó el fin de la llamada, nuevamente su mirada estaba fija en las plumas que estaban en sus manos.

_!Shss...Gamma, tu manipulas llamas de tipo rayo ¿No puedes tocarlo usandolas?!_

_!Lo intente en ese momento, mis manos estaban recubiertas con mis llamas, pero eso no son llamas de ultima voluntad, es otra cosa!_

_¿Dices que es magia?_

_No lo sabre realmente hasta consultar con alguien que manipule ese tipo de cosas o al menos a que ellos despierten y nos digan que paso_

El rubio llegó con el auto y con la ayuda de su mano derecha llevaron a los chicos hasta su casa. Por la seguridad decidieron quedarse en un solo lugar. Habian pasado 7 horas, en las cuales tuvieron que hacer muchos malavares para que Nana no se percatara de la situacion de los chicos, cuando los primeros rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana notaron como las plumas desaparecian y ellos mostraban señas de al fin despertar.

_Hmn...¿D-Donde estoy?_

_B-Byakuran..._

_Tsuna, Uni ¿Que les paso? ¿Donde estan Mukuro y Byakuran?_

_S-Se los llevo y no pudimos hacer nada...Buahh!_

_!U-Uni perdoname, y-yo tampoco pude hacer nada_

La pequeña abrazó al chico castaño mientras lloraba, pero ese accionar solo significaba una cosa "Problemas" Nuevamente el hitman preguntó con un aire mas frio ya que estaba cansado de esperar.

_!Tsuna ¿Que demonios paso anoche? ¿Donde esta Mukuro y Byakuran?_

_E-El se lo ha llevado...No pudimos hacer nada para impedirlo_

_!¿Quien se los llevo?_

_La noche...El Angel de la Noche...T-Todo ocurrio tan rapido, Vendice invoco algo para eliminar a la competencia pero se salio de control, ataco al guardia y luego...Escuchamos un susurro_

_¿Un susurro?_

_Si, Byakuran y Mukuro quedaron atrapados en una especie de barrera, pero cuando tratamos de ayudarlos estabamos en los brazos de ese ser, alli dijo "La noche nos ofrece un arrullo, para que nuestros corazones disfruten de la quietud" de alli todo se oscurecio...Ya no llores Uni, vamos a recuperarlos_

_¿Como? L-Las llamas o nuestras armas son inutiles_

_¿Un Angel? Hime ¿Te refieres al emisario de la leyenda de la noche?_

_Gamma...Lo vimos, es poderoso, ni Vendice pudo contenerlo_

_Pero lo extraño es ¿Como pudo Vendice invocarlo?_

_No podemos perder mas tiempo Reborn, hay que rescatarlos_

_Imposible Vongola..._

_Gamma...¿Porque dices eso?_

_Es porque no estamos tratando con un individuo, sino con la misma naturaleza, aunque poseamos atributos falta algo para que funcione...Y ese algo al parecer solo Vendice lo sabe_

_Vendice no hablara, estamos en guerra y practicamente se salieron con la suya, Byakuran y Mukuro estan..._

_!TE EQUIVOCAS GAMMA!_

_Vongola..._

_El alejó al Vendice, diciendo que nadie le daba órdenes y se preocupaba mucho por Mukuro_

_¿Por Mukuro?_

_Si, fue muy extraño incluso Byakuran que salto 2 veces para defendernos notaba que cada vez que el angel le dirigia la palabra, el se alteraba mas, es como si fuese que supiese algun secreto que no desea revelar ante nosotros_

_Sawada-san, ya te lo habia dicho, segun cuenta la leyenda el solo sale cuando alguien ha traicionado el voto de silencio de la noche y castiga aquellos que fueron la causa del dolor de esa persona_

_Es lo que mas temo Uni, las personas que causaron un profundo dolor fue la mafia y sobre todo Vongola que se encargo de eliminar al resto de los Estraneo_

El arcobaleno, el rubio y los chicos se miraban mutuamente, en silencio, pensando de como iban a hacer para encontrarlos aunque eso no duro mucho ya que el lider de los Cavallone llego con información.

_!Tsuna, Uni ¿Como se encuentran?!_

_Dino-san...Pues aun me siento cansado pero no lo suficiente para levantarme_

_Que bueno ¿Y tu Uni?_

_Si tambien me siento un poco mejor_

_Eso es bueno, ahora les traigo noticias..._

_¿Que averiguaste Dino?_

_Bien, antes que nada dejame decirte que Talbot ya esta en la ciudad_

_¿Enserio?_

_Si aunque ya esta al tanto de la situacion, me pidio que tanto Tsuna como Uni fueran a verlo lo antes posible_

_¿Que esperamos? Vamos..._

_No es tan simple, ese mensaje lo recibi de un informante, cuando lo hice me dijeron que los citados sabrian donde buscar la ubicación para la reunion y unicamente ellos son los que tienen que buscar_

_!Pero ¿Que rayos? ¿Porque Hime tiene que ir a buscar a esa persona?!_

_Porque sino tanto tú equipo como el del propio Mukuro perderán, dando asi una gran ventaja a Vendice y no podemos permitirlo_

_Tio Reborn..._

_Reborn..._

_Cielos! Hime por favor descanse un poco más, si partira en la busqueda de ese tal Talbot al menos debe recuperarse_

_Esta bien Gamma, en verdad deseo dormir un poco mas_

_Yo tambien Reborn, siento el cuerpo un poco pesado_

_Duerman, los vendre a despertar cuando el desayuno este listo...Gamma, toma ese futón y duerme tú tambien no quiero que desfallescas necesitamos que estes en condiciones_

_!Oye tú!..._

_Gamma...Por favor descansa, yo estare aqui, no me movere_

_Esta bien..._

Asi los tres se volvieron a dormir y el arcobaleno y el lider de los Cavallone salieron de la habitación. Mientras deambulaban por el pasillo estaban pensando en lo extraño de todo el asunto, claro que ellos sabia de la leyenda, era como esos famosos cuentos urbanos, pero nunca se imaginaron que fuese real. Al llegar a la cocina estaba la energica madre del castaño quien los recibio con su respectiva taza de expresso y té.

_Buenos dias Reborn-kun, Dino-kun ¿Tsu-kun ya se despertó?_

_Buenos dias mamma, aun no me dijo que se levantaria, cuando estuviese listo el desayuno_

_!Ara Tsu-kun si que es dormilón, bien mejor me apresuro con el desayuno!_

El hitman tomo un sorvo de su café y se puso a pensar ¿En que demonios tramaba ese viejo? ¿Porque tantas vueltas? No tenian tiempo para acertijos, tenian que lidiar con el rollo de la batalla de los representantes y ahora pasaba esto. En eso el rubio le hizo señas de que saldria.

_Mamma, debo ir al centro por unas cosas regresare mas tarde_

_¿Que pasara con tu desayuno?_

_P-Prometo llegar antes de que Tsuna y Uni despierten ¿Si?_

_!Ahn es verdad! Uni-chan y Gamma-kun estan aqui tambien, lo habia olvidado_

En ese instante el líder de los Cavallone se marchó, dejando al arcobaleno tomando su café.

_O_

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del mundo, donde la noche apenas esta empezando y las estrellas brillan insesantemente, mucho mas allá de esa semi-penumbra en una extraña dimension estaban 2 esferas brillantes conteniendo a 2 seres que sufrian intensamente a causa de deseos que para el resto de la sociedad no estaban bien...

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** Bueno aqui una nueva entrega y aclarando unas cosas para una de mis lectoras, gomene como es doble actulizacion el siguiente vuelve a traer a nuestro 10069 nya…. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.

Muchas gracias por los Favoritos, seguidores y alertas...Pero por sobre todo los reviews, son mi fuente de alimento jejeje...

Yukino-Chun-Li y Kansaki-sama: ( Como lo vieron en el capitulo, ellos se asombran es porque a diferencia de Byakuran y Mukuro que son humanos superdotados, ese angel viene siendo un Cuento Urbano hecho realidad, no lo sienten como humano ya que no lo es y las llamas solas no podran hacerle nada, asi mi Tsu-chan ataque con un X-Burner). Arigato por sus reviews me hicieron muy feliz.


	4. La Definición del Dolor: Mukuro

**Enigma del Angel de la Noche****.**

**By: **BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano, también algunas notas e ideas tomadas del Anime "Neo Genesis: Evangelión".

**Summary: **"Arco de la Maldición del Arcoiris" Mukuro y Byakuran se encuentran por lo tanto comienza una pelea, Vindice necesita tener menos estorbos y envía a uno de sus emisarios con un arma que podría salirse de control. Pasen y lean.

**Pareja****:** ByakuranxMukuro.

**Category**: M+

**Advertencia:** Semi-AU "Leve Universo Alternativo" vocabulario fuerte.

**N/A: **Hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"__._ Recuerdos_ del personaje _[xxx] _

**Cap ****4****. ****La Definición del Dolor: Mukuro****.**

_**Capitulo Anterior.**_

_Mientras tanto en el otro lado del mundo, donde la noche apenas esta empezando y las estrellas brillan insesantemente, mucho mas allá de esa semi-penumbra en una extraña dimension estaban 2 esferas brillantes conteniendo a 2 seres que sufrian intensamente a causa de deseos que para el resto de la sociedad no estaban bien..._

_**Ahora.**_

La esfera semi-transparente que conservaba al chico con el tatuaje del ala blanca entre cuello y parte del rostro comenzo a brillar cuando el ser alado se acercó.

_Esta vez Mukuro, en esta ocación sera imposible que niegues a expresarme tu dolor, tu mismo abriras tu mente y yo te otorgare lo que mas deseas desde el fondo de tu corazón y revela a aquellos que causarón heridas para castigarlos ya que por eso estoy aqui, soy el emisario de la noche...Escucha a Leliel_

Cuando menciono esas palabras la esfera volvio a brillar desapareciendo y el chico fue descendiendo lentamente hasta quedar en los brazos del angel. Este, camino hasta sentarse y recostar en su regazo al ilusionista, luego comenzo a acariciar sus largas hebras azules mientras comenzaba a preguntar.

_Mukuro...Camina detras de esa niebla encontraras vestigios de tu pasado_

_**En la Mente de Mukuro.**_

Por donde viajara su vista estaba rodeado de niebla, esta era su elemento, estaba familiarizado con el sin embargo no le obedecia , era como si fuese de alguien mas, pensaba en lo ocurrido y se lamentaba.

_Oya, oya~Al parecer baje la guardia con este sujeto y mi percepcion esta totalmente bloqueda, ya que ni esta niebla se despeja a volun..._

Sus palabras murieron en sus labios cuando una extraña sensación le dijo que avanzara, no era de los que se iban de buenas a primeras, sin embargo no podia evitarlo, algo lo impulsaba a seguir adelante. Al traspasar la cortina de niebla se encontro con algo que penso haber olvidado hace mucho tiempo, su pasado con su familia, sus padres.

"_Un pequeño 5 años, ojos azul zafiro, sonreia mientras jugueteaba con sus padres en una plaza en Italia, luego en cuestion de minutos todo se complicó, la mujer cayó al suelo debido a varios impactos de bala, el pequeño se aferro a su padre mientras respondia al fuego enemigo. Cuando todo habia terminado ambos observaban el cuerpo inerte de la dama en medio de un charco doe sangre, luego unas palabras que se repetiria hasta el dia de hoy.e_

_**"Esto no se quedara asi, me vengaré"**_

_Luego aparecio uotra escena donde ese mismo niño tenia 8 años y estaba entre los que él consideraba su familia lo llevaban arrmastrando hacia una habitacion con otros pequeños, le soltaron de que su padre habia muerto y como pago por sus servicios el seria el conejillo de indias para sus experimentos. Nuevamente la rabia volvia a el, gracias a las escenas, las palabras se repitieron en su mente. _

_**"Esto no se quedara asi, me vengaré"**_

_Recordó que luego de eso uso a otros para cumplir su cometido, pensar cuando ordenó asesinar a una familia mafiosa al norte de Italia se sintió tan placentero, su venganza lo era todo para él, hasta que se topo con el chiquillo castaño. No lo culpaba, era un pequeño que no tenia ni amigos y de pronto es el proximo candidato de regir a la familia mas poderosa de Italia, no eso simplemente era una broma de la cual él sacaria provecho. Aunque a veces nada sale como uno lo planea, fue vencido en su propio juego y encerrado en la peor prision que se pueda uno imaginar._

_**"Me vengaré...o eso pensé"**_

_Al chiquillo lo obligaron a pelear, a resolver conflictos internos en la familia, pero lo que mas impactó fue ese extraño viaje al futuro del cual solo obtuvo los recuerdos despues. Alguien mas penso y se lo echó en cara al castaño, un sujeto cuya maldad no tenia limites, sin embargo detras de toda esa locuran sintio una terrible soledad, era un sentimiento parecido al suyo, despues de perderlo todo, encontrar a alguien mas hacia que su curiosidad avanzara por el. Cuando por fin estuvo fuera de la prision lo volvio a encontrar, ya no lucia como en el futuro, pero una sensación de tenerlo cerca se incrementaba cada dia. Hasta que en un momento lo comprendió, solo bastó el pensamiento de abandonar la ciudad para que un dolor mas fuerte que el provocado por un impacto de bala, atravesara su alma._

_**"Yo amo a Byakuran Gesso"**_

_Se escuchaba tan patetico, que solo ignoraba ese hecho tratando de cambiar la situacion con peleas y esas cosas. Pero en las noches salia a caminar, a desahogarse con..._

_**"La noche"**_

_¿Lo vez? Siempre has confiado en mi Mukuro y ante este dolor yo defendere tus sentimientos..._

_Kufufufu~No creo haber pedido tu ayuda_

_Si lo has hecho y te entregare dos cosas que has revelado: Vengaza contra la Mafia y el amor de Byakuran Gesso_

_!YO NO HE PEDIDO NADA!_

Soltó bastante alterado el peliazul, el angel solo observaba sus reacciones y seguia respondiendole.

_Si lo has hecho y tús deseos se cumplirán..._

_**El Ángel y Mukuro.**_

Dejó de acariciarle el cabello, se acercó hasta su oido para susurrarle.

_Abre tus ojos, ponte de pie, camina hacia tu deseo_

El peliazul abrio sus ojos, sin embargo estos no reflejaban el brillo malicioso de siempre, eran opacos y fijos en los del angel al colocarse de pie. El ente sonrio y le tomó del hombro.

_Mukuro no te resistas, deja fluir la magia y que las alas de la luna te cubran_

El tatuaje del ala blanca se extendio hasta alcanzar casi la mitad del rostro, dio unos pasos hasta llegar a donde se encontraba la otra esfera la cal contenia al lider de los Gesso, se acercó lo suficiente como para recostar su rostro y pronunciar en voz baja el nombre del otro.

_Byakuran...Y-Yo te..._

_No temas Mukuro, dícelo, debes hacerlo para que de esa forma tus sentimientos lleguen a el_

_No quiero...que te vayas..._

En ese momento el Vongola Gear de la Niebla brilló seguidamente perdió el conocimiento, el angel fue tras el para tomarlo con cuidado en sus brazos.

_Este fragmento de poder no servirá de nad...Uch!_

Al tocar el zarcillo este lo quemó, ya que la llama que estaba despidiendo estaba cargada tambien con los sentimientos del peliazul.

_Bien, no importa, solo es cuestion de tiempo para que cedas al hechizo..._

Colocó al ilusionista de los Vongola en una nueva esfera, se veia que disfrutaba de su descanso.

_Ahora Byakuran Gesso, es tu turno de mostrarme que desea tu corazón_

Sonreía observando al segundo reto de su deber, revelar los sentimientos del chico albino con el hechizo de la noche.

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** Bueno aquí la última entrega, gomene como es doble actualización debo darle prioridad a mis otros fic, así que estén pendiente que de los otros también subiré rápidamente para alcanzar a "Ecos del Pasado" que es la que está más adelantada, con 6 capis, es por ello que avanzo con estos fic primero…. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, en el cual sera el turno de Byaku-cha para su debut.

Muchas gracias por los Favoritos, seguidores y alertas...Pero por sobre todo los reviews, son mi fuente de alimento jejeje...


End file.
